A fair trade
by peamaps
Summary: *Slash & Complete* The One Ring corrupted some unexpected and powerful Elves on Arda. Legolas is bargained like a wine barrel and betrayed by his own father. The mistreated Princeling has one chance at love if he is able to trust. Elladan & Legolas will discover a dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Fair Trade

Author: Peamaps

Summary: *Slash* The One Ring corrupted the most unexpected and powerful Elves on Arda. Legolas is bargained like a wine barrel and betrayed by his own father. The mistreated Princeling has one chance at love if he is able to trust.

Warnings: Might turn into a NC-17, M/M Slash, Legolas/Elladan, non-canon, evil Thranduil & Elrond, au, angst and dark. Unbeta'd, English is not my native tongue.

Reviews are fuel to authors ^_^. Thank you for reading!

Update:

I'm using a new word processor and the format came all wrong on . I had to delete and re-post it, sorry for those who already followed the story.

After Celebrian was tortured Elrond has never been the same. Visitors came and went to Imladris but Elrond seemed to care less and less about healing and welcoming them, the fate of the Elves and the world in general.

Centuries after the changes started, the Lord of Rivendell announced he was looking for a wife. Elladan was caught off-guard, having been the one watching his father the closest, never imagining that maybe that was his father's problem: loneliness. Being half Adan could mean he was able to love more than once, pure blooded elves. His own twin Elrohir took many to his bed enough to show he had that trait. Not Elladan, who was a romantic at heart and although much pursued, never felt the need to fulfill his time with mindless sexual activities. His younger twin used to tease him about it.

The preparations for a big banquet was in order and with all already in place, Elladan stood by his brother, awaiting for delegation lead by his father that were returning from Mirkwood to enter the great hall. It was strange. His father didn't clarify why he was going to the hidden dark kingdom and they didn't even know he was on good terms with the Sindar King Thranduil - the everyone was afraid of. And it didn't make sense he would look for a bride there, Thranduil only had a son no one ever saw or knew anything about. Knowing the famed King - who might have gone mad after being isolated for thousands of years - rumors were that he hid his son like one of his precious jewels. Maybe Elrond knew someone from there and that the bride was from the court and not royal.

Elrond was the first to appear at the entrance and then Glorfindel. They nodded and smiled when all murmured in delight for their Lord was returned. Then a few moments went by and Elrond seemed to be trying to convince someone to appear but she must have been shy or terrified that an audience awaited their return for she hesitated. It felt like a long time until a shy, hooded and frail thing came walking slowly with her head cast down. Her body language showed how hesitant she was and Elladan smiled a little, deciding he was going to make his soon step-mother-to-be as comfortable in the Hidden Valley as possible. When said Elf raised her head Elladan's jaw dropped. Everyone smiled their welcome and the shy thing's incredible blue eyes widened, staring here and there at the people gathered in fear. The Imladrians murmured their approval and surprise at such a beautiful Elf. But it wasn't a she. When he dropped his hood he had definite chiseled beautiful male features while his hair was pulled back by warrior braids. He licked his dry lips and Elladan's gut gave a wild backflip. The poor Elf couldn't be more uncomfortable with all the attention and held his hands in front of himself, crossing his fingers in what seemed an attempt to give himself comfort, standing there like an otherworldly marble statue. He didn't know where to look and passed his sky-blue eyes across the crowd again but this time he saw Elladan and the twin's heart stopped. The thin elf seemed stunned by him and Elrohir as many were when they saw two identical Elves - which was rare - but the Man blood lend them an even more exotic look. Or something like that, according to Elrohir who attracted partners of many races and was always happy to tell his bed conquest tales to his brother, while trying to encourage him to 'live a little' before he settled down with someone and regret never having had fun.

'This is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood.' Elrond announced.

A wave of applause was heard and the thin Elf seemed to shrink in himself even more. Elladan was fascinated. The ellon in front of him was nothing like the pompous and arrogant father, he seemed unaccustomed to having so many eyes on him, and he seemed to hate the attention.

The Prince turned to Glorfindel without looking at him and asked something, and the seneschal exchanged a word with Elrond and gestured his hand to his left. Legolas went on that direction.

'I didn't know ada was into ellon.' Elrohir observed bitterly.

'Don't spoil this day for him. He has mourned enough and deserve some happiness, brother.' Elladan said worriedly. 'Let's be supportive.'

When Elrond approached Elladan tried to smile. 'You surprised all of us ada.'

'Because he is a male?' Elrond arched his eyebrow as he always did.

'Yes.' Elrohir snapped.

Elladan turned to his brother speechless, then gave his muscled arm a squeeze that would leave a bruise. 'Don't mind him Ada, we are happy for you.'

Elrond held his younger son's gaze in contempt, then turned to Elladan. 'I knew you would understand.' They hugged and he whispered in his eldest's ear. 'Always have you been my right arm, my everything.'

Elladan smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. 'But I do think that you were very mysterious about it. We just wanted to understand why.'

'Well, it was mostly because no agreement was really made. The first time I went there...' Elrond started explaining but was interrupted by Elrohir.

'You went there before? Since when you were thinking about marrying, and a Mirkwood spawn at that!'

'Elrohir!' Elladan snapped.

'Seems you are being yourself as always.' Elrond sighed. 'I don't owe any of you any explanation. But you can come to my rooms later Elladan so we can talk over some miruvor.'

'Won't the Sinda Prince be all spread in your sheets by the time the feast is over?'

Elrohir's eyes burned into his father so he didn't see the black shadow move at stunning speed and grab him by the nape. He was instantly facing his rarely angry twin. 'What is the matter with you? Stop it Elrohir, please!'

In an equal swift move, Elrohir released himself and pushed his brother by his chest. Turned away and left.

Thank you for reading and please tell me how you feel about it.

A few more parts to go.

This fic is finished but I re-read and try correct a few times before posting, that's why I take more time than I used to.

I'm trying to make it readable but if you find any mistakes please correct in the comments if you'd like. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

The feast was as expected. Some were tipsy, others were curious about the new resident of Imladris. Legolas went to his rooms to change his travel garments and when he returned in silver robes and a mithril upon his head many were speechless. He looked like someone who tasted sour vinegar as he walked beside Elrond everywhere the older Elf went. Glorfindel was not far behind. In time they all sat at the dinner table. Legolas was clearly unhappy and everytime Elrond would lean and whisper something in his ears he would slightly lean the other way as if escaping. That started to disturb Elladan and he observed his soon to be in-law more closely. What was going on here?

That night, after hours of music, poem, dance and merriment, Elladan visited his father's quarters, anxious for some answers. Even though he found his brother more disrespectful and aggressive than usual, he still peaked at his father's bed to see if he had company but it was still made. He didn't know what he was expecting. Obviously, customs would be respected until the wedding night but it made him feel a little sick at the thought.

'You brought the best.' Elrond studied the wine bottle in Elladan's hand with delight. 'Please sit, son.'

'I apologize for Elrohir. I think he feels nanneth is being substituted.'

'It's not only that. He can't stand that my next bethrothed will be a male.'

'Well, we never knew you... that one day...' Elladan tried.

'I don't like them. But Legolas is different. I saw him, a long time ago and his beauty is just...'

Elladan swallowed and couldn't say he disagreed. 'So you are attracted to him?'

'It's everything. Love, attraction, possession... To tell you the truth I never truly forgot him. But as life is so routine in these last years I couldn't help but think of him more and more.'

'Isn't him Thranduil's only heir? How could he agree with it? You and Glorfindel are master negotiators, but I'm sure you're not that good.'

Elrond chuckled. 'No one would be that good. When I went there the first time I gave him something that would make him more...malleable. Centuries later I retrieved it. I said he could keep it as long as he gave me his son. He gave me without a second thought, not even realizing that I took my gift back.'

A chill ran down Elladan's spine. That didn't seem right. 'And what was this thing?'

'Nothing to worry about it son. You know me and my heart, I did Legolas a favor. He was always mistreated there. In a way, I wanted to rescue him.'

Elladan nodded. It's been a long time now but in the past, his father was indeed a great healer and cared even for strangers. The Last Homely House used to be a refugee where everyone was welcomed, be them Elf, Man or Dwarf. No matter their social means or even if they could thank his father in kind. He didn't seem interested in it for centuries, but now it seemed to make sense if he was so bored with life. Maybe he would get his father back, the old one he resonated with a long time ago.

All of the sudden the door flew open. Father and son's hands went to their hips to touch their swords.

It was Glorfindel, breathless. 'Elrond...' He looked at Elladan and then back at the Lord again. 'A word?'

'Tell me what it is.' Elrond barked. Surprising the older twin.

Glorfindel looked at Elladan one more time before returning to his lord. 'Legolas...ran away.'

'Stay here!' Yelled Elrond while he and Glorfindel ran out of the room.

Elladan got out of his shock seconds later and ran after them. He wouldn't stay there and not do anything. It was winter and Legolas didn't know this place.

Elladan arrived at where Glorfindel stood pointing at the window and saying something to Elrond. Then Elrond ran to the direction of the stable while Glorfindel ran the other way, barking orders to guards who were coming from everywhere.

Elladan approached and stood where Glorfindel was pointing and realized that a guest room was offered to Legolas. There was an ancient thick tree in front of the window but so far that it was hard to believe that the Prince could have made the jump. He slowly walked around the tree, doubting someone could accomplish such a feat but then he spotted something. The lamps illuminated shiny red on the bark: blood.

Wide-eyed he started climbing and found more spots. Why would Legolas risk his life and how in Mordor did he got injured? His father's story started to sound strange now and he ran to the stables as well.

By now his father and Glorfindel wouldn't be there and he wanted to to find out what was really happening. His father wasn't himself for centuries, but Glorfindel was the most loyal, honest and fair of mentors. Certainly, he wouldn't do anything unethical. But even the fair-haired seneschal was acting a little weird - now that he thought about - for many years now, maybe even for decades or a century.

Very few horses remained at the stables and he jumped over his stallion but stopped when he reached the foggy, winter night. He let his senses guide him and his heart told him to take the right path. But he decided to go back to the tree from which Legolas made his escape first. Elladan looked for clues. He and his brother were one of the best trackers, he was sure he could find the prince before the others, and he hoped he did. He saw faint marks that the light Prince tried to erase and followed that direction.

The Mirkwood Prince was smart! Elladan thought that Glorfindel had trained he and his twin to surpass himself as trackers and in the art of erasing their passing, but by far Legolas was way better than them. He surely didn't physically looked like a warrior but Elladan could be underestimating him. He had found which direction the blonde had first run to but that was because the Prince was trying to get away from the light as fast as possible. As soon as he reached the dark he erased his tracks completely.

At one point Elladan wasn't sure anymore that he should follow the same path as there was no sign that the prince traveled that way. He would have to use his head, not his instincts. 'Think.' He told himself. Where would a wood-elf that was trained with giant spiders, that were savages, dangerous and less wise would go? And how did he expect to survive alone on such a cold night?

His gray eyes started to travel up. He saw the trees and smirked. Of course... How clever.

He turned his gigantic black stallion around, staring at the trees. An elf could probably stand the cold for one night if he stole a blanket with him when he jumped to the tree. Then when day came he wouldcontinue. When the prince could see, Legolas would then jump from tree to tree, knowing the Noldor were great on foot and on horseback but were not great climbers. Imladris was safe, there was no need for them to be hopping from tree to tree, neither there were spiders. Elladan's people surely wouldn't look up into the trees. Legolas was cunning.

Even though he was almost sure he discovered Legolas' getaway, he still couldn't see him anywhere. His eyesight wouldn't be as good as the Sindar, as Legolas was surely a pure blooded Elf giving his fairness, how tall and thin he was.

Elladan was caught by surprise when someone landed on his horse behind him and elbowed him in the ribs. He was thrown from his horse who stood by his two back foot and the raven-haired elf stared in amazement as the wood-elf caressed the horse with softly spoken sindarin, calming the horse instantly. Half of Legolas' face was covered by the shadow of his hood but Elladan saw he was being observed.

The prince seemed to have a look of regret but then turned his face and the horse followed like they were one being. Never before Elladan saw such grace.

Out of nowhere hooves were heard, too late for the wood-elf and they were surrounded. Elladan stood raising his hands when he saw some of his warriors had arrows pointed at the Mirkwood elf. 'Whooa! What are you doing, put these down!'


	3. Chapter 3

'Lord Elladan?' Asked a red-haired Elf-guard, squinting his eyes. 'I thought we saw him attacking you.'

'No. This is Legolas, my father's betrothed. Leave him be!' Elladan said.

'But he rides your horse, my Lord.' Said another.

'Lower your weapons!' Elladan barked with authority. Immediately all fifteen elves in horses around them obeyed.

'Legolas...' Elladan said approaching his own horse with his hands up. 'I'll lend you my horse, my cloak and my sword...'

The prince turned incredulous eyes to him. The Sindar's widened blue orbs broke Elladan's heart and he tried a small smile. 'Just tell me why you run. I want to help because something is clearly wrong here, but you need to tell me what it is. I'll believe you. And I'll help you.'

Legolas blinked. He seemed confused and was struggling to believe in him. He opened his full lips to say something when Glorfindel's voice was heard coming from behind.

'Hault!'

Legolas pressed his eyes closed and Elladan saw the despair in the other elf. The prince turned his horse and his shoulders slumped. 'Lord Glorfindel.' He said in defeat.

'Where do you think you are going, Greenleaf? This is your new house now, boy.' Glorfindel said cheerfully, jumping from his white stallion and rushing towards the prince. 'I know this is not ideal but you've been banished, you can't go back there.'

Legolas only nodded. Elladan stared from one to another. 'Banished?'

'Yes, we are giving him a new home. New life, new everything.' Glorfindel gave a broad smile, although Elladan had a vague feeling it wasn't a genuine one. 'Right Greenleaf?'

Legolas only looked down while nodding.

Suspicion squeezed Elladan's heart. He held Glorfindel's gaze but the seneschal held his gaze unblinking.

'I'll take Legolas back.' Elladan offered.

'No, we are going together back after this merry chase.' Glorfindel chuckled. 'I didn't know Legolas had it in him, but if he can outsmart you, my dear Elladan, he can everyone else in Imladris as well. You'll have to teach us your tricks, Legolas.' Glorfindel patted Legolas on the shoulder when he mounted the horse behind the blonde Prince.

As Glorfindel grabbed Elladan's horse's mane, the twin couldn't shake the feeling Legolas was being held captive between the seneschal's arms. But Elladan never had any reason to distrust his Ada and Glorfindel, so he had to let go.

Elladan quickly mounted Glorfindel's horse and all of them went back to Imladris. Elladan made sure he followed Legolas to his room. The younger elf did notice him, staring at him from time to time from the corner of his wide eyes. Elladan saw Glorfindel locking the window with an outer steel cover that was never used for guests. The seneschal and captain of the Imladrian troops locked it and put the key in his pocket, giving Legolas a meaningful look.

'Why is that necessary, isn't him a guest?' Elladan asked angrily.

'He will be. Right now he doesn't know what's best for him.' Glorfindel turned to Legolas. 'I'm sorry but I'll lock your door now and you'll be escorted wherever you go for a few days. That tree out there will be cut.'

'No!' Elladan and Legolas cried together, then looked at each other in surprise. 'No need to do that Lord Glorfindel.' Legolas said mournfully. 'I'm sorry, I won't jump to it again. I almost killed myself. Don't kill the tree.'

Elladan gasped as he remembered all the blood spots he had seen all over the tree. 'I'm sorry, are you hurt, Legolas? Will you let me see it?'

Legolas shrunk and covered himself with his green Mirkwood cloak, looking shy and insecure at Elrond's son.

Elladan raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. 'I'm a healer. I assure you, I've done this thousands of times.'

The elder twin watched sadly as the prince seemed to struggle between the pain he was in and being helped by some of Elrond's son.

Legolas looked at those compassionate gray eyes. After a long moment, he nodded and just let his hands fall to his sides like in defeat. Elladan promised himself he would get to the bottom of what was happening under his very roof. He gently removed Legolas cloak, revealing he was wearing a thick tunic, breeches and knee-high boots. He did prepare for a night of snow then. He then removed the tunic and saw the already frail and thin Legolas shrink even more in himself. He turned to Glorfindel. 'Please wait outside, I'm the healer.'

Glorfindel hesitated for a moment, his eyes roaming all over Legolas' half-naked body. Then he snapped out of it, sighed and left.

Elladan gently turned around the blonde only to find a horrible gash on the poor elf's side. 'Valar!' You would have bled to death. By morning, you would be lying face down on the snow.

He couldn't continue on in silence. He held Legolas shoulders and made the slighter elf look at him. 'What is going on? I'm not like them, whatever they are or had become. Please tell me why did you run?'

Legolas stared blankly at stormy eyes. The young Prince didn't seem to understand a word. Elladan fearfully started repeating his question when Legolas eyes closed and if the raven-haired elf wasn't already touching him, he would have fallen to the ground. Elladan held the thin elf in his arms and rushed to lay him over the bed. He cursed himself for letting his emotions take over instead of stopping the bleeding. But not for long, he immediately went to work and let his rational mind take over. Automatic movements cleansed, stitched and covered wounds. When he finally did all he could he caressed the fair brow, tears falling from his eyes when he felt Legolas was freezing.

He brought three blankets from the wardrobe. Elves never used so many of them and they smelled a little stale for lack of use. He covered the frail form. He pulled a chair near the bed and sat on it.

Glorfindel entered the room, probably after hearing the fuss with the chair.

'I'm not going anywhere.' Elladan said angrily without moving. 'And you all have some explaining to do.'

'I already told you. His father is a monster, we're doing him a favor.'

'Then why is he trying to run and why does ada would want to marry him? I haven't seen he marrying any dwarf, woman or men he helped and sheltered here over the years. All refugees were free to come and go.'

'He is not really ok in the head Elladan. You cannot take anything he does or says seriously. He's been so tortured and abused he tries to run from everyone.'

Elladan's head snapped back to stare at Glorfindel in disbelief.

'I'm telling you.' Glorfindel raised his eyebrows to emphasize his claim.

'Then why on Arda would father marry him? That's not right!'

'Well, look at him. Your father was smitten.' Glorfindel chuckled. 'The youngster is beautiful.'

Elladan stared furiously at the seneschal who didn't flinch but stopped laughing. 'I'm not sure your father will agree with your staying here. But I'm tired and will retire now.'

'I don't care, I'm not going anywhere.'

Minutes later Elrond entered the room. Elladan stood angrily. 'Explain to me ada.'

Elrond sighed, throwing himself at a chair tiredly. 'Glorfindel told me he explained things to you.'

'Why would you want to marry someone who has a mental problem of some sort? Don't tell me it's charity because you ceased doing that for a long time.'

'Of course not. And why would I continue? I don't owe anyone in Middle Earth anything. I was tired of the endless helping with always more to do, with so many expecting more and more of me. I am only one elf, there's so much I can do for everybody. After everything was taken from me I just want to have some pleasure in life.'

'Is that what this is? Pleasure?' Elladan's teeth showed through his sneer. He was so angry.

'No son. I'm in love. And I'll give him time to come to me.'

'He tried to run. I don't think he is that disabled to not know what he wants.'

'I'm just saying I'll try. I told him already. I'll be waiting for him everyday if he wants to come to me or not. But he's free to do as he will.'

Elladan shook his head, massaging his brow in exhaustion. 'This doesn't seem right. When he hit me, he seemed to regret doing that so he could run. There seemed to be intelligence behind those eyes.'

'Is everyone smitten with him? He is normal, it's just that he has his outbursts... He... he brought a lot of shame in his kingdom. That's why Thranduil hid him, to protect his son and also from rumors and gossip.'

'What do you mean?'

'That's between Legolas and I. Mind your own business son. I'm also a healer, remember? I can take it from here.'

Elladan frowned. His father had changed so much over the centuries. He wondered at it and wanted trust him, in truth. Elrond did so much good most of his life and he was his father. And besides, Elladan still hadn't found real proof to any wrong doing towards Legolas. Or to anyone for that matter. All he had was how everyone around him seemed to be changing. His twin was angrier, Elrond didn't care about others anymore, Glorfindel didn't seem so noble as he once was... He couldn't blame them. After the inhumane torture Celebrian had been subjected to - centuries ago - he himself almost went insane in hatred, revenge and grief. It might have changed everyone. Elladan just seemed to be the only one who tried to restore his integrity, compassion and old ways and everybody else didn't. Tragedy could change others irrevocably. He was a healer, he seen it happen often enough.

He did leave for his rooms but tossed and turned that night until he could finally find sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for the review.

I'm sorry for taking so long, English is not my native tongue and I tried to correct it the best I could. It's just difficult for me or it just takes longer. Expect it to be slower than other English speaking authors, thank you. ^_^

I tried to post it yesterday on ff dot net and somehow it kept giving me error, I don't know why (I promised someone the chapter was going to be posted yesterday, I'll only catch up after I posted the chapter for now on! ^_^)

The plot bunny haven't abandoned me yet, I am inspired with this fic.

Blessings.

In the next days, Elladan would follow his father and Glorfindel sometimes, but everything seemed perfectly normal. The Mirkwood prince mostly kept to his room. Sometimes he would come to sit at breakfast, lunch or dinner, always a meal or two a day, the rest of the time he asked that food was brought to his refugee. Elladan would also hide in the halls for hours to see who would look for the Prince and found it a servant, Glorfindel and Elrond were the only ones. They forced entry and their words were always kind, asking the prince if they could enter or make him company. Nothing seemed wrong and Elladan's suspicions almost vanished.

Almost.

One day he saw Legolas walking in the gardens. He touched trees, plants and flowers with reverence. Elladan was touched by the beautiful smile the blond would bestow upon them and he talked to nature like he talked to Elladan's horse.

The half-elf was frozen into place observing the most beautiful and kind of beings he ever met, knowing he was losing his heart for the first time when the Mirkwood Prince's eyes rested upon his for the first time.

He felt some stirrings of attraction here and there throughout his long life, but no one ever touched his heart in the least.

Seeing the fair-haired elf clad in a light blue shining robe made Elladan shiver at the sight of his lean form. His loins were heated. Never before he felt such an attraction.

The spell was broken when Elrond appeared in the garden. His father looked around himself strangely, like he was checking if anyone was watching and Elladan frowned. Legolas stiffened when Elrond approached him and stopped walking, hanging his head low. Elladan watched as Elrond said something to the smaller elf - prince.

Legolas gave no response and Elrond touched Legolas' shoulder while the Prince tried to remove himself. To Elladan's anger, Elrond then leaned in even closer and almost touched his lips to Legola's neck as he talked. Legolas seemed to struggle but was clearly not strong enough to recoil from Elrond's clasp.

Elladan came back to himself and rushed in wide strides towards the two. Elrond was smiling gently when he turned to his son. He nodded his head and simply left the garden.

Elladan was furious but one look at Legolas stopped him from chasing his father. The fair prince was frozen like a statue and his head hanging low broke Elladan's heart. He decided to talk to the elf first. He circled around the blonde Prince and gently lifted his head by the chin. 'Are you alright Legolas?'

Legolas stared at him struggling for an answer. 'It's ok'. Elladan smiled gently. 'You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that you can count on me.'

He quickly left his hand fall to the side so the new resident wouldn't feel like he is being held or pressured. He nodded gently and walked away.

Arriving at his father's study Elladan entered without hesitation, or knocking.

'What in Mordor you think you are doing?' Elladan exploded as he flew the door to his father's office open.

Erestor turned, stunned. Never, in all Elladan's years he saw him talk to his father in that manner. Glorfindel was as surprised and both turned to Elrond at the same time.

'Would you excuse us?' Elrond asked without looking at his advisors.

Both of them nodded respectfully and left. Elladan shoved the door closed with a great 'bang' and turned to his father.

'You were harassing Legolas. I saw it! That's not waiting for him to come to you. He doesn't want you.'

'And you think he would want you?' Elrond smirked.

Elladan blinked, barely believing in this imitation of a father he once had. This was not the elder who raised him to be a compassionate healer, nor was he the Lord who would give shelter to those who wandered. Something was wrong with his father and it has been for a long time, he just never questioned.

'Ada, what's happening to you? Why did you change?'

'As soon as I made a move you came running to his rescue. You want him don't you? I've seen how you lust after him.'

Elladan stared open-mouthed. He wouldn't admit it to his father and this wasn't the point of the confrontation. 'Are you forcing yourself upon him? Let's start from the beginning: is anything you told me true? Is he truly mentally challenged? Was he really banished?'

'No, yes and yes. But there's more. I won't admit you talking to me that way. If you are going to turn into your brother, then this conversation ends here. I owe you no explanation. Don't turn into your brother.'

Elladan remembered his brother went out to hunt for orchs yet again. His younger twin was troubled by what their father had become for a long, long time. Elrohir was never the romantic, he could see things as they were. Elladan on the other hand was an idealistic and he struggled to see evil in people.

Elladan just left. He was overwhelmed to finally see how right Elrohir had been. He ran to the garden once he left his father's office. Legolas wasn't there anymore but he continued to look. When the bells rang he was hopeful to see the Sindar.

Hours later he finally found that Legolas had made a rare appearance in the dining hall at dinner. He decided to not approach the Prince in public and just observed discreetly. He planned on talking to Legolas when the blonde had finished and they left unwanted eyes.

More than once Elladan wondered if the Prince was planning his next escape as he saw those enchanting blue eyes study doors and windows. Maybe it was the whole point why the Mirkwood elf was even coming down to eat, as he clearly didn't want to deal with anyone, it seemed.

Legolas rose abruptly and left without giving Elladan enough time to swallow down his last food with wine and he choked. When he composed himself after an unbearably painful slap on the back by Erestor, the older twin left. He looked everywhere, even knocking the prince's door and taking a peak, but he wasn't there. Did Legolas try to run again? The snow around the valley was even thicker now. It would be folly. Elladan wondered at the mistreatment Legolas could be subjected to when he wasn't guarding the blonde and if being surrounded by strangers who mostly saw the Sindar as a lower type of elf and the desolation could make Legolas suicidal. It sent shivers down his spine. This made Elladan continue his search. It was late when he thought of a place but almost dismissed it as surely Legolas couldn't be there.

Elladan hastened to the public baths. Even though everyone was welcomed, most elves left that one for Elrond and his sons. There were other bathhouses. Overcoming his exhaustion he decided to look for Legolas in this last place he could think of. He saw two of the border guards, Nessimarmo* and Merkaorne* leaving and frowned as those two warriors had no business in this place. Torchlights showed both renewed warriors had bruises on their faces and Elladan immediately dismissed such a notion. Why would they be beaten up like that? He would have a conversation with them in the next day.

He entered the bathhouse carefully and closed the door. 'Legolas?' He whispered.

Nothing.

He thought he heard the sound of water beyond the walls but it couldn't be anything, the place was usually deserted by this time of night. He decided to check just to be sure.

When he leaned in to look inside his mouth went dry. Legolas had his back turned to him and let his robes slide from his shoulders to the floor, revealing he wore nothing underneath. He seemed unconscious of how sensual and provoking his movements were. Elladan never desired someone as he did Legolas then. The tip of his fingers grabbed the rocky walls, hurting himself on purpose. He couldn't blink, move, even feel remorse for something he would never do under other circumstances. His cock stiffened in angry need.

He came crushing back to Arda though when Legolas saw him and gasped. He grabbed his robe and covered the front of his body now as he turned, but it was too late and Elladan had seen it all. Front and back. Elladan raised his hands in surrender. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. 'I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to take a peak... I mean... I was looking for you but not AT you... I...mean...'

He hid back behind the wall and pressed his eyes closed, cringing at his own stupidity. Of course, he was staring at Legolas like a creep. Legolas didn't even know that he was being stalked too.

He was rehearsing what he could say or do when Legolas passed by him by quickly, ready to leave.

'Greenleaf!' Elladan cried, grabbing the Sindar by the arm. Legolas stared at his gesture with such loathing that he again raised his arms in a gesture of peace. 'I am sorry Legolas. I... I saw what father did... In the gardens, today and I wanted to talk to you. Seriously talk to you. I want to know what's really happening. And I'll believe you, not my father or Glorfindel, but you.'

There was such fury in the dark blue eyes now that Elladan prepared to be hit by the slighter elf, and felt he deserved it. If someone was peeping at him he would have killed the creep. 'I don't know what to do for you to believe me...'

'You Noldor are all the same. All in this together.' Legolas spat.

Elladan felt more hurt than if Legolas had physically attacked him. 'I didn't mean any ill. It was an accident. As I said I was looking for you and...'

'You are perverted!' Legolas cried grabbing him by the collar.

For a moment Elladan's face was so close to the other elf's he could smell his breath. 'I promise you, I was looking for you. I didn't mean to spy...

Legolas stared at him in disbelief. 'You mean you were not with the others?'

'Others?'

The blonde beauty blinked in confusion, then he left. Elladan let his breath out, feeling like a tornado just ran over him.

Elladan decided to let the prince be but still, he went to Legolas' hallway like the stalker he was. He saw when his father knocked the door and Legolas answered. They were very far away but by the gestures and voice tones, it seemed Elrond wanted to enter Legolas' room, as he did every night but the blonde denied the older elf again.

The routine continued as Elladan tried to watch over their new permanent guest, without realizing that Glorfindel, in turn, watched him too.


	5. Chapter 5

I edited this chapter one more time.

00o00

A few weeks later he saw Legolas close to the stables observing the youth adan (human man) who was accepted in Rivendell. He had no parents, no voice, money or place to go. To make himself useful he insisted in helping the valley so he became the stable boy. He limped as his ankles were crushed when the elves found him but it was too late to heal it properly.

Elladan saw the sky blue eyes staring at the young man carrying two stacks of hay. There was compassion and his eyes were moist.

After overcoming his shock Legolas let his books fall on the snow without caring and ran after the youth to help him.

The boy was clearly surprised as he always worked and preferred to be alone - Elladan had tried to become friends with him before - but ended up letting Legolas help after much insistence.

That night he stared at his ceiling, utterly and devastatingly in love with the elf. There was no denying. It happened when he first lay eyes on the blonde.

Next morning all he could think about was how he was going to get closer to the Sindar. Whatever he ended up choosing, marrying his father or not, Elladan was going to be of service and comfort to him. It was Legolas compassionate heart that had sealed his fate and Elladan couldn't escape.

Breakfast and lunch came and Elladan went to the dining hall diligently but disappointed to find Legolas didn't join them all day. In fact, the prince seemed to be more and more absent and everytime it scared Elladan that the Sindar could be running away again. The Prince surely healed from what happened weeks ago, if he wasn't fading...

'Son.' Elrond talked to him for the first time since their quarrel.

Elladan raised an eyebrow without intending to be identical to his father. 'Yes, Ada?'

'As you seem so taken by my future consort, why don't you go and take some dinner to him? He is surely locked in his rooms again.'

Elladan thought about protesting but thought better of it. He went to the kitchens and grabbed potato soup, hard bread and some fruits. It was all he found.

His hands shook a little. Why didn't he think of this before? It would be a perfect excuse to knock and show his worry, offering his friendship again and maybe gain the prince's trust slowly. Instead, his only brilliant idea seemed to be to stalk the hallways in the dark like a creepy admirer.

He knocked the door but there was no reply. He didn't know if this was normal as he was always too far away when he hid and observed Glorfindel, Elrond or the servants come to the prince's room. He tried again and then hesitantly turned the knob.

Strange, the room was very dark. Did he sleep very early then? He entered the room deciding to leave the tray in there for the elf who would surely feel hungry at some point. There were two candles, one over each bedside table that were almost out. When he got near the bed enough he almost dropped the food.

Wide-eyed he saw Legolas completely naked in bed. On each side of the sinew Sindar were Nessimarmo and Merkaorne, two of the most lustful elves guarding the borders and that Elladan saw leaving the public baths. Things began to make sense. They must have been inside and flirted with Legolas, maybe that's why Elladan was called a pervert too. Maybe Legolas thought he was a third creep following him around. But then wasn't the Prince a lustful one as well?

Feeling his heart shatter Elladan put the tray on the table near the door on his way out. He wasn't very careful and made some noise as his emotions were in turmoil and his body reacted accordingly.

'Who's there?' A sleepy, drowsy voice asked. Elladan pressed his eyes closed and breathed deeply before turning.

Legolas eyes were narrow as if he was trying to see who it was. His head swayed a little from side to side then he stared at his own naked body, then he jerked to one side then another, staring at the elves beside him. He looked at Elladan pleadingly and the raven-haired frowned.

'It looks like I am not the immoral you took me for Legolas, but the three of you.'

'What? Elladan?' Legolas' eyes widened.

Elladan ran from the room without closing the door.

In the stables, he found his stallion and the older twin just took off. He was furious, hurt and it all cut him too deeply. He had his sword at his waist and a dagger in his boots. Since his naneth's (mother) attack, he used to cleanse his soul by ridding Arda of orcs and foul creatures. He dropped the habit long ago but Elrohir continued as his anger ran more deeply. Elrohir has always been more man than Elladan. But this night only battle could help him find calm again. He had guarded his heart so carefully, seeing what love did to others while trying to avoid exactly this. He was too impulsive. Legolas had fooled him well with his shy demeanor, his aloofness. Elladan shouted to the frosty wind, ready to cut some yrch's heads.

He rode for hours until his horse got tired. Then he stopped a little when he found a creek to let his beloved friend drink. 'I'm sorry'. He patted the horse's neck.

Elladan sat heavily by the shore seeing still, the vivid image of Legolas after sex. Two naked bodies beside him and his hypocritical, drowsy expression.

Elladan frowned... Drowsy... Legolas was sleeping very early, he had thought. A gripping fear begun to grip his heart slowly. Could it be? Even if it wasn't, it was selfish of him to not continue to offer his support. If he only of himself, then it would be easier just to distance himself from the blonde Prince... Already his compassionate heart begun to forgive Legolas as the Sindar owed him nothing. And even if Legolas was promiscuous that didn't change the fact he was brought there against his will. Maybe he was getting a revenge on Elrond, he was very young after all. Elladan himself had rebelled in his youth. He felt a pang in his heart remembering how young Legolas was to have his freedom taken away like this.

His anger was gone and Elladan mounted the stallion again. 'I'm sorry but we have to go back in haste as well.'

It didn't matter, he thought to himself. He loved Legolas, there was no turning back now. At the same time a suspicion started to choke him and he begged that his animal friend to ride faster. After what it felt like an eternity he reached his home and ran towards Legolas' room. He would beg for forgiveness and continue to watch the Sindar from afar. He would tell him that he had no right to judge. No one else seemed to care for Legolas but lust after his beauty, he would make sure he was safe until the Prince could see Imladris as his home. If Legolas ended up loving his father and decided to marry him, so be it. But... he had to know... he suspected that... No, it wasn't possible. It couldn't be.

He swang the door open without any sound and was stunned by the scene that greeted him.

Legolas wrists were tied to the bed and he writhed in agony, clearly wanting to get out. Elrond had shed his over tunic and his thin undershirt was unbuttoned halfway already. He lay on top of the prince. '...tired of waiting.' Elrond was saying.

'Get off me!' Legolas barked. 'I'm going to kill you!'

'You are in no position to make threats.' Elrond chuckled. He had his hand on Legolas' behind and the elf froze in fear at something that happened back there.

'Please...' The blonde's courage seemed to falter. 'I've never done this before, please!'

This time Elladan didn't freeze. He unsheathed his sword and Elrond turned at the sound.


	6. Chapter 6

Elrond's face paled at the sight of his son.

Elladan ran to the bed and grabbing his father by the shoulder, turned him around until the lord flew to the ground. Elladan took in his almost naked torso and the obscene bulge in his breeches, he unsheathed his sword and snarled. 'I didn't want to see, but something happened to you. You are not the father I once knew. But by the Valar, I don't care who you are. If you touch him again I will kill you.'

Elrond raised his hands and slowly got up. Father and son stared at each other, only separated by the sword. Elrond then grabbed his tunic and left. The door was slammed with a bang and Elladan turned to the bed. His sword came crashing down on the bedpost, releasing one wrist then another. He sat on the bed grabbing Legolas' face in between his hands. 'By Elbereth. Are you ok?'

'I didn't do it Elladan.' Legolas sobbed. He seemed so young, like a child now and the Noldor regretted his rashness.

'Shhhh...' Elladan kissed his brow. 'I heard you never done this before. But I want you to know that even as I left, I knew my heart was here with you. It doesn't belong to me anymore. And know that I would have loved you even if you did sleep with them. You are young and unbound, you have the right to do whatever you want.'

'But I'm not like that!' Legolas cried. 'I was afraid to trust you because how could I, you're his son. Glorfindel, Erestor, my father... everyone is in this. My heart told me I could trust you, but my mind couldn't come to terms that you could be different. Especially when you seemed to loathe me.'

Elladan was caressing the flushed wet cheeks wanting to take all that agony and pain to himself when he stopped. 'Me, loathing you?'

Legolas blinked, then he suddenly realized and laughed. 'Oh Valar, it was your brother. I saw you two on the first day, but then I forgot with so much to be aware of. I think your brother hates me.'

'No Legolas. It has nothing to do with you but with nanneth. He is still loyal to her. And father changed after her torture and attack. Many haven't been the same and I was an enabler, I didn't ask any questions and my house is broken now.'

'What you mean they all changed?'

'Wait for me.' Elladan kissed the prince's cheek, then covered the enticing creature with his thick blankets. 'Don't open this door anymore unless it's me. I'll rip the answer of all this from my father tonight, even if it takes until dawn.'

'No, be careful, you don't know what your father is capable of doing.'

'What do you mean?' Elladan asked fearfully.

'He... I don't have any proof but he gave my father something... I was never loved as Thranduil always blamed me for my mother's death...'

'Oh Legolas...' Elladan came back to the bed and leaned to kiss his brow again.

Legolas gave a sweet smile. 'But when your father came, long ago, he gave Thranduil something. He became even more withdrawn and...secretive. He seemed to care less and less for our people, and he wasn't always like that. And then... When Elrond came again... looking at me like he was going to devour me... I think he took something from my father. Something he brought back with him here.'

Elladan frowned. His mind started to go back in time trying to figure when all changed. It all came back to when Celebrian was tortured. 'What was the thing, whatever you think you saw?' Elladan asked.

'It looked like a huge golden ring. But I think I saw it twice or more, and it had shrunk. Maybe it's just my imagination...' Legolas was going to dismiss himself when Elladan grasped his hand.

'Ada found the One Ring.'

Legolas head snapped. Both stared wide-eyed at each other, knowing what exactly the object was and that it was just lost but never destroyed. No one ever thought it could be found.

'Valar, be careful Elladan. If it is so he is not himself anymore.'

'That's the answer to everything. My father changed, as did Thranduil. Glorfindel, Erestor and even Elrohir changed as well to a less extent. But it won't be for long, soon Imladris will fall if we don't take this thing out of here.'

'I'm going to your father with you. The Ring can make one insane and very strong.'

'No, please. You were traumatized. No matter how taken my father is, he would never harm a son.'

'What if he is beyond that? What if he will?'

'I can see by...' Elladan suggestively raised an eyebrow. '...By your strong body you are a warrior. I'll shout and then you will run to the third room to your right, there you'll find a collection of swords on the wall. They are Glorfindel's old Gondolin weapons. He never uses them but has always sharpened them to keep the memory alive. You can use swords right?'

'I'm better with bow and arrow, but I can fight using anything.'

'...More dangerous.' Elladan smiled in admiration and his lips found Legolas. The blonde didn't resist him. It was a quick kiss.

They exchanged a meaningful look and Elladan was out the door. Legolas did lock the door from the inside but kept his ear out for any noise. After putting his breeches back on he was ready to run to his love's aid.

When Elladan entered his Ada's room he didn't knock. His sword was sheathed by his hip again but his fingers touched the hilt. 'You will tell me when you found it.'

Elrond had his back turned to his son. He was staring out the window. His body tensed. 'You know then.'

'Did you plot for Nessimarmo and Merkaorne make it look like Legolas slept with them? You thought that would make me stop loving him?' Elladan snarled.

'So you not only want but love him as well?'

'Answer me!' Elladan barked.

'Yes and yes.' Elrond said in defeat. 'It seems I've been living a bad dream for a very long time. I thought I could hide it here son. I thought I was stronger than all the others. When Isildur didn't cast into the fire I thought all was lost. Centuries went by and hope grew that it would never be found. When it came to me I thought I had a second chance. It was you and your brother who found it.' Elrond turned, smiling sadly. 'You didn't know why your mother was attacked, but it seems she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The ring was somewhere near the caves she was crossing by. During her torture, she was taken in these caves and escaped by putting it on. When you came carrying your mother to the healing wing, she had it in her hands.'

'She would never open one of her hands.' Elladan remembered with a start.

'But then the screams started. She had to purge all the pain, it's the only way to heal trauma. And of course, that's when I found it. I couldn't believe it was the One Ring and I hesitated, I waited for too long. I was arrogant and for that, I realize we all paid the price. When I realized what it was I already couldn't cast it away. I still can't...' Elrond sighed and opened his hand.

Elladan saw the One Ring and it already tried to whisper to him.

'You're touching it! Leave it on the table!'

'It doesn't matter if I touch it one more time. I'm passing it to you now.'

'What?'

'Don't hesitate. Take it or plan a way to cast it into the fire of Mordor. You know what it needs to be done. I can't. I...failed. I thought myself a Healer. That I could always think of the good of all. Now I know it can corrupt anything. It's your burden now son. You are the only one not affected by it. I would ask you to not touch it. But I pray you will do what Isildur, and now I could not. And I'm leaving for Valinor. There will be no healing here for me.'

Elladan only nodded, knowing that it was the only way.

'You must tell no one, not even your brother. Already I see darkness in him. He is more man than elf. But you...' Elrond looked at his son with a look he didn't show for a long time now. 'Your goodness, your compassion and humility kept you clean. I pray you can all come to us one day. If you don't, I know it's my fault. I'm so sorry I brought this upon you my son, but I cannot be near it one more day. Soon it will take me.'

0oo0

Elladan knocked at the door and was met by the sharp point of a sword. 'Didn't I ask you to wait for my scream or something?' He asked surprised.

'I told you I was ready to help.' Legolas pulled him inside.

They stared at each other, then hugged. Elladan let his tears fall. He then showed Legolas an envelope, sealed with wax.

'Is that it?' Legolas asked.

Elladan only nodded. 'Was indeed the One Ring?'

Elladan nodded again.

Legolas carefully took the tip of the envelope and put it on the table. Then grabbed Elladan by the hand and led him to the bed. 'I love you Legolas...' Elladan said sadly.

'I love you too, my savior.' Legolas kissed him. 'I've been waiting for you my whole life. For true love.'

'I've been waiting too.' Elladan smiled while tears fell.

They lay down back into bed slowly, facing each other. Only the faint light of two candles and the hearth illuminated their pure eyes, full of wonder for each other. They just admired each other until they passed out in exhaustion. Still holding each other's hands to their hearts.

Whatever trouble tomorrow would bring, their strong hearts were not alone anymore.

The End

00oo00

Please review authors! Let's keep Lotr slash going! ^_^ Thank you so much.

*Nessimarmo - Young Wolf

*Merkaorne - Wild Tree


End file.
